Photovoltaic solar panels are known which absorb solar and ultra violet rays, transforming them into electrical energy. A photovoltaic solar panel typically includes one or more photovoltaic solar cells. Practical applications of photovoltaic solar panels include photovoltaic power stations, solar vehicles, and solar roofs.